Letter to my Past Self - On Ryusoulger
by ValarPrime98
Summary: This is a letter from me to my past self - during the time before Ryusoulger started airing - allaying my past self's fears & concerns for this series.


Hey there, my past self. Are you excited for the upcoming Ryusoulger show? Are you afraid that it will be disappointing? Well, I'm here from the future to allay your fears. At this point of time, I've watched until episode 16, and Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger has been nothing short of a blast. All glory to the God that rules over our past, present & future; Ryusoulger has been amazing, and I'm here to address all your possible questions.

The Ryusoulgers transform by inserting their respective Ryusouls into the Ryusoul Changer. Do you remember in the intro video that Koh, Melt & Asuna did before the show began, the standby sound? _"Wassei Wassei Sou Sou Sou Wassei Wassei Sore Sore Sore Sore!"_ Well, during the standby, multiple manifestations of their Ryusoul in Knight Mode will jump out of the Ryusoul Changer and do a tribal dance of sorts in accordance to the standby sound. It's breathtaking; it's like a pre-transformation battle cry to show off might & courage. Ryusoul Gold's standby sound with the Mosa Changer is even more interesting. You'll have to wait till Episode 14 when he debuts. 😊

So how are the Ryusoulgers like? Well, Koh is shaping up to be a really good Red Ranger. He's the most childish of the team, but he also perhaps has the most heart. As the Knight of Valour, his fighting style focuses on overwhelming ferocity combined with immense power & skill. His debut fight in Episode 1 will really be extremely epic, I assure you. His dream is to fly around the world & explore it – a very innocent dream indeed – but while he is naïve & childish, rest assured that he is growing out of it, and of all the knights he advocates honour, chivalry & bravery most of all. His catchphrase is 'Behold our chivalry!' just like Daigo's catchphrase is 'It's going to get wild!' Melt, the Blue Ranger, is calm & composed, but he tends to overthink things & give up easily, though that can be stemmed from his analytical & knowledgeable perspective. He's a lot like us to be honest. He isn't getting much spotlight, but from the forecast of future episodes they're going to give him more time to shine.

Asuna is perhaps the most loveable of the team IMO. Not only is she physically attractive, but she's an extremely interesting character. She's got the usual bubbly & kind Pink personality, but she's much more easily provoked than her previous Pink counterparts, and she's a big eater. Her expressions are also extremely cute – you should see her in Episodes 4 & 10. Towa, the Green Ranger – to be honest I haven't seen much character development, other than the fact that he went from looking down on the first three as weak to being friendly with them & loyally following Koh, though he does still stick close to his older brother Bamba, the Black Ranger. Towa will most likely get more character development though – he gets along most closely with Koh next to Bamba. As for Bamba…you'll be interested in him indeed. He's stoic & composed to the point where it's legitimately hilarious, but it also shows that he has a sort of tragic backstory which for the time being hasn't been revealed yet. But he is extremely devoted to his team, though he would never admit it to his teammates.

As for Canalo, the Gold Ranger, he's the Ian Yorkland of the team, though he's much less of a Casanova and is more concerned with penny-pinching & saving resources & the environment. But he's devoted to his younger sister, and is much more willing to ally with the Ryusoulgers than previous Sixth Rangers. I'm liking him even better than Kyoryu Gold. The team's origins are very interesting. The Ryusoul Tribe they are from has existed since the time of the dinosaurs, and survived all the way till the present day. The Tribespeople age much more slowly than normal humans – Koh, Melt & Asuna are each 209 years old, yet they look & act like 20 year olds.

All in all, the various special effects & designs of the show are amazing to behold as well. Ryusoul Red's finisher, which you saw in the intro video, was only a very small peek at what it is in the show. It's called Dino Slash (uninteresting name, I know), but its effects are awesome. Think of it like slashing out a colossal head of the Tyrannosaurus mech with its massive jaws & huge fangs – sort of like the Kyoryugers' Zyuden Brave Finish with their guns but with swords instead. It's honestly really powerful as well, you'll see Ryusoul Red use it in his debut fight in Episode 1. The Kishiryu also have great designs as well – I especially like Tyramigo, Red's Tyrannosaurus mech, who can actually talk! He initially speaks with repetitions of 'TYRA!' like a Pokemon does, but does eventually learn to speak in full sentences in Japanese by Episode 7. As the series progresses, you will find more Kishiryu that can talk – DimeVolcano, the Dimetrodon Kishiryu who breathes fire, likes giving riddles & quizzes, while Gold's mech, MosaRex the Mosasaurus Kishiryu, can communicate underwater via telepathy. They also have Pokemon speak; "DIME!" & "MOSA!" respectively.

Also, don't be concerned about Ryusoul Red's power-up. The MeraMera (Burning Armour) you saw will debut in Episode 11, and is only the first in a long line of other power-up armours that Red will have. So far though, Red's MeraMera Armour is really awesomely powerful – his finisher, Burning Dino Slash, is a supped-up version of his original Dino Slash blazing with intensely powerful flames. Ryusoul Gold is no slouch either. His Mosa Changer is going to used as one mighty machine gun for him (he's the only Ryusoulger who wields a gun), though he's equally skilled with it comes to swordsmanship as well. The Mosa Blade he wields; yes it is as short as it looks in the scans, but it doesn't stop Ryusoul Gold from wielding it to deadly effect. Heck, it's more like a chainsaw than a sword – when Gold pulls its rip-cord handle the serrated edges on the blade begin to vibrate and whirl like one devastating chainsaw. His BiriBiri (Shocking Armour) is also no joke either, the Mosa Breaker is used to deliver his incredibly devastating finisher – Final Thunder Shot, a massive ball of crackling lightning that blasts the opponent to smithereens.

Rest assured, though, this is just the beginning. Red is confirmed to later in the series have more KyoRyu Armours coming up – there's a Kagayaki (Shining) Armour from a Velociraptor Kishiryu called ShineRaptor, which gives him powerful abilities of light, and there's a Kurayami (Darkness) Armour for Gold, from ShineRaptor's twin ShadowRaptor, which gives Gold powerful abilities over darkness. Red also has a Cosmo Armour, which comes from CosmoRaptor – the combined form of ShineRaptor & ShadowRaptor – and it gives him mastery over both their abilities of Light & Darkness. And there are more projected to come. Red will most likely have a final ultimate power-up; probably like Shishi Orion Red from Kyuranger or like Grand Zi-O from Kamen Rider Zi-O – where Red will have an actual solid suit of Knight armour with a whole variety of weapons & the elemental powers of all the other Kishiryu. This is just me speculating though.

The mech battles also certainly won't disappoint you. They really are tons better than the mech fights you see in other Super Sentai series – they're more like the mech fights you see in the ChouSeiShin series that we used to watch when we were young. So far you've only seen KishiryuOh Three Knights in the trailer. Well, there is a Tigerlance & Milneedle formation for KishiryuOh each, and honestly they have become some of my favourites. KishiryuOh Tigerlance has rocket boosters on its legs which enable it to move at incredible speeds, and it has great swordsmanship skills. I mean, its weapon, the Knight Lance, may not really look like an actual lance per se, but its still a great weapon IMO. It can not only stab but also cut & slash. For KishiryuOh Milneedle, it wields the dual Knight Mace. Yes, those black thingies you saw on the wiki page are Maces. It's really strong though, the dual Mace are used for punching & delivering heavy hits, and its fighting style is a lot like a sumo wrestler. It's a real bruiser. I'm sure you'll love them.

Then there's KishiryuOh Five Knights. Yes, the rumours are true, KishiryuOh Five Knights is a thing, and it's going to be the main mech that all five Ryusoulgers pilot. It's honestly a very formidable robot, with drills on its chest, cannons on its shoulders, the Knight Sword from Kishiryu Triken on its right shoulder etc. In its right hand is the Knight Lance from Kishiryu Tigerlance, and in its left is the Knight Shield – a shield with the enormous T-Rex head of Kishiryu Tyramigo sticking out from it. It's awesome – the Knight Lance to slash & pierce, & the Knight Shield to deliver concussive punches & shoot beams of fire from Tyramigo's head.

KishiryuOh DimeVolcano is also going to be really powerful. I know you can't really see it clearly now in the scans, but those things on its shoulders – yes, they are cannons. They are the Volcano Cannons, which can unleash massive blasts of fire at the enemy. The thing in its right hand is the Knight MeraMera Sword, while in its left is the spiky Knight Fan. Both weapons can be lit ablaze with flames, and they can be combined with KishiryuOh's fighting skills to devastating effect. It debuts in Episode 12. Gold's personal robot is called Kishiryu Neptune, which debuts in Episode 16, and it is just awesome. It's designed after the Sea God Neptune – combined from MosaRex, the Gold Ryusoul as the head & the two AmmoKnuckles Kishiryu, modelled after Ammonites. It's a robust & highly powerful fighter, armed with a KnighTrident, a heavy-hitting trident, and it also comes with a beautiful crown design on its head. Can't wait for you to see them, hehe, though I've already seen them.

Anyways, don't fear for Ryusoulger. Continue seeking God first & His righteousness, and He will provide everything that is needed for you to glorify Him fully, including for this program of Ryusoulger.

Yours truly,

Your future self.


End file.
